That Bitterness Was A Sweetness
by sweet lemonade72
Summary: Chapter 2: "Rukia memberikan selembar kertas lusuh padaku. Ia mengingatkanku pada satu hal." Gak bisa bikin summary nih. RnR pliz...
1. My past: only a memory

Hai. Elsczh baru aja gabung disini. Sori, mau bikin fanfic sedih, tapi walau udah dibaca berulang kali kok Elsczh gak ngerasa sedih juga yaa? TT^TT

Emang dasarnya gak bakat jadi author nih. Tapi para readers, tolong review yah! Buat menjadikan Elsczh seorang author yang lebih baik. Hehehee. . .

B L E A C H

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

.

.

"_Kau tahu? Saat kau menggenggam tanganku waktu itu, kuingin menghentikan waktu dan merasakan hangatnya tanganmu selamanya."_

"_Dan ketika kau memandangku seperti itu, kuingin segera hilang dari pandanganmu karena aku benci saat melihatmu bersedih"_

"_Maafkan aku karena telah hadir dalam hidupmu. Namun pada akhirnya aku juga yang mengakhiri semuanya. . ."_

THAT BITTERNESS WAS A SWEETNESS

By : Sweet Lemonade72

"SIALAN KAU, GIN ! ! !", Aizen menggeram dengan begitu memilukan. "Kau telah mengkhianatiku selama ini!"

Aku langsung bershunpo menghindari tempat itu. Tentunya tetap dengan menggenggam erat hougyoku di tanganku. Ya, aku memang pantas disebut rubah. Kemana pun aku berada, aku pasti selalu jadi seorang pengkhianat. Tak peduli demi apa pun alasanku, mereka takkan pernah menerimaku. Dulu aku mengkhianati Soul Society, namun sekarang aku berbalik mengkhianati Aizen.

Aku tak butuh teman. Aku tak butuh sahabat. Aku juga tak butuh. . . seorang wanita.

"Hahh. . .Hahhh. . .", aku merasakan nafasku menderu. Sepertinya aku sudah menghindar cukup jauh. Teriakan Aizen tadi pun tak terdengar lagi. Aku menatap hougyoku itu dengan lekat. Jika aku menghancurkannya, kuharap semua pertumpahan darah ini akan berakhir. Namun, luka di tanganku cukup menyita reiatsuku. Untunglah luka tadi bukan di nadiku. Hanya di sisi lenganku, tidak begitu fatal.

Wuuushhh. . . Kurasa hawa angin menyentuh pundakku. Aku berbalik badan karena terkejut. "A, Aizen?"

"Kali ini kau takkan bisa lari dariku, Gin. . .", kulihat Aizen mengangkat zanpakutonya dan mengayunkannya kearahku.

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Gelap. Semuanya gelap. Sepertinya memang aku sudah mati. Tapi. . . Ada yang aneh. Kuraba tanganku. Masih terasa normal bagiku. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Dimana Aizen? Dimana. . . luka yang baru saja ia torehkan di tubuhku?

Aku meraba sekujur tubuhku. Tak ada luka. Aku segera bangun dari posisi tidurku. Aku berusaha berteriak, namun suaraku malah menggema di tengah kegelapan itu. Tiba-tiba. . .

"Gin, sebutkan tiga permohonanmu. Tapi ingat, hanya tiga saja."

Aku tersentak. Darimana suara itu? Rasanya sedari tadi tak ada orang disini. Bahkan aku tak dapat merasakan reiatsunya. Siapa dia?

"Gin. . . Ternyata kau sudah dewasa.", tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari kegelapan itu. Rambutnya terurai panjang, dan tubuhnya dibalut kimono putih yang sangat cantik. Aku. . . Aku mengenalinya.

"Ibu. . .?", aku tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang kulihat. Ini kenyataan, kan? Ibu, yang telah meninggal saat aku masih kecil, kini berdiri dihadapanku.

"Ibu, kenapa ada disini? Kenapa kita berada di tempat gelap begini, bu?"

Ia menatapku lekat-lekat. "Gin, sebutkan tiga permohonanmu. Anggap saja ini permohonan terakhirmu."

"Ke, kenapa ibu bertanya begitu? Jelaskan, bu! Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini."

"Gin, Ingatkah kau pada dongeng yang sering ibu ceritakan tiap malam? Tentang seseorang yang menyayangi dan mencintaimu akan terus berada didekatmu? Yang selalu menuntunmu hingga saat terakhir dalam hidupmu?"

Aku terdiam. Ya, aku masih mengingatnya. Dongeng itu selalu kuingat, sehingga aku takkan pernah merasa sendiri. Karena aku percaya ada yang menunutunku.

"Ya. Dan pada saat terakhir dalam hidupmu, ia akan mengabulkan tiga keinginanmu. Karena itu, pergunakanlah sebaik mungkin."

"Bu, apa semua orang yang akan mati merasakan kejadian seperti ini?"

"Ya, apabila memang mereka memiliki seseorang yang begitu mencintainya. Dulu, ibu pun didatangi ayahmu. Hehehe."

Kulihat pipinya merona dan tertawa sendiri. Cantik sekali.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa semua orang tidak memohon untuk hidup kembali? Kulihat banyak sekali orang mati disini, namun mengapa. . ."

"Huusshh. . .", ia mendekatkan telunjuknya ke bibirku. "Kau akan tau nanti, oke? Tapi sekarang sebutkan dulu tiga permohonanmu. Ibu sudah dari tadi menunggu."

Aku terdiam. Permohonan? Aku tak pernah menginginkan sesuatu. Lalu, apa juga yang dapat kuminta?

Hidup kembali? Aku juga akan dibunuh Aizen pada akhirnya.

Aizen mati ? Ya, dan aku pun akan dieksekusi setelahnya.

Rangiku ?

"Gin. . .?"

"Bu, aku ingin mengulang waktu, saat aku pertama kali bertemu Rangiku."

Kulihat ia tersenyum. Sepertinya ia menyadari pipiku sedikit memerah. "Baiklah kalau begitu", tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pintu disampingnya. " Bukalah pintu ini dan masuk kedalamnya."

Aku pun menyentuh gagang pintu itu dan perlahan-lahan membukanya. Aku tak dapat melihat apapun karena silau. Aku menutup mataku dan terus berjalan kedepan. Hingga aku merasa telah menginjak sesuatu.

Aku berusaha mengintip dari celah jariku. Dan di depanku terbaring seorang gadis mungil.

"Ra, Rangiku?", aku segera menyadari bila tadi aku menginjak tangannya. Aku pun mengambil saputangan dan mengusap tangannya. Kulihat tubuhnya penuh luka. Bahkan wajahnya memar.  
"Sialan! Seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat. Sehingga aku bisa menghajar sekelompok laki-laki brengsek itu yang telah melukainya!"

Tiba-tiba gadis itu membuka matanya. Mungkin karena tadi aku terlalu ribut atau aku mengusapnya terlalu keras. Aku mundur beberapa langkah karena ia menatapku aneh. Aduh, aku harus bagaimana? Kuraba kantong sakuku. Ah, ini dia! Ternyata aku masih membawa beberapa makanan yang tadi kukumpulkan di hutan. Semuanya sesuai skenario saat kami pertama kalinya bertemu dulu.

"Ambilllah ini.", aku menyodorkan sebagian dari makanan yang kupunya. "Sepertinya kau memiliki reiatsu yang cukup tinggi karena kau bahkan belum mati meski didera kelaparan."

"Kau. . . juga?"

"Yup. Aku Ichimaru Gin. Salam Kenal."

_"Gin? Nama yang aneh."_, batin Rangiku.

"Namamu?", aku menyodorkan tanganku dihadapannya.

"Aku Rangiku.", dan ia menggenggam erat tanganku karena sepertinya ia belum dapat berdiri. Ia memandangi bajunya yang sudah kusam dan robek. Ia pasti merasa tak nyaman jika seorang lelaki sepertiku melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Ah! Maaf, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Dimana rumahmu?"

"Aku tak punya rumah."

"Kalau begitu, dimana orangtuamu?"

"Aku tak punya orang tua."

"Mu, mungkin rumah salah satu temanmu?", entah mengapa aku jadi salting begitu.

"Aku tak punya teman.", kulihat dari tadi gadis itu terus menunduk.

Aku segera mengingat kembali apa yang kulakukan saat itu. Kalau tak salah, aku menawarkannya tinggal di gubukku. Namun wajahku langsung memerah. Mengajak seorang gadis ke rumahku? Itu gila!

Aku terus memutar-mutar bola mataku. Tunggu, aku dan dia kan masih kecil. Jadi tentu aja dia gak berpikir yang macam-macam. Dan aku juga tentunya! Ah, Gin. Sadarlah! Kau sedang berada di masa lalumu! Aku memarahi sisi pengecut dalam diriku ini.

"Ka, kalau begitu. Kau mau tinggal di rumahku, tidak? Tapi hanya sebuah gubuk kecil."

"Aku mau."

Jawaban kilat darinya membuatku tersentak seketika. Gadis ini memang tak mengenal rasa takut. Bahkan ia tak takut melihat wajah rubahku ini? Perlahan-lahan, muncul rasa senang dalam diriku. Ada seseorang yang percaya padaku.

"Baiklah. Ikuti aku."

Aku menuntunnya ke tempat yang tak asing bagiku. Gubuk kecilku. Namun perjalanan kesana bukanlah hal yang mudah. Beberapa kali Rangiku terjatuh atau kaki mungilnya terluka. Namun ia tetap tersenyum. Ia benar-benar gadis yang tegar. Akhirnya pun aku mengerti alasanku mencintainya.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!", aku membuka pintu rumahku yang memang tak terkunci itu. Kulihat di dalamnya masih seperti dulu. Tak ada apa pun kecuali sebuah alas tidur dan dapur yang kotor.

"Ah, maaf. Gubukku jelek sekali. Kau bisa istirahat dulu kalau mau, biar aku yang memasak. Kalu kau tak suka, besok akan kucari tempat tinggal yang lebih baik.", aku segera menyiapkan pisau dan beberapa peralatan masak lainnya.

Rangiku menatapku. Lalu ia menarik pisau dari tanganku.

"Izinkan aku tinggal disini, aku janji akan memasak tiap hari untukmu.", ia lalu mengiris beberapa potong sayuran.

Aku tak nyaman jika aku hanya terdiam begitu. "Aku juga akan membantumu."

Aku terus melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Begitu pun dia. Namun lalu ia bernyanyi.

"You're the ship on my whole life sun"  
"You're my harbour in the star"  
"You're my life light"  
"You're the anchor"  
"So hold me closer keep me warm"

Aku terdiam. Lagu yang menyentuh dan terdengar sedih. Aku ingin mendengarnya. Terus mendengarnya. . .

Dia perlahan-lahan membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Aku terkesiap. Tak mungkin aku membangunkannya atau menggendongnya ke alas tidur. Dia pasti terbangun. Mungkin aku harus menyanyikan sebuah _lullaby_ untuknya.

"I'll do anything to keep me close to you"  
"Oh darling you look thru me"  
"You know what love about"  
"I'll do anything to keep me close to you"  
"Oh darling you ring to me"  
"Tell me inside out"

Dia benar-benar sudah tertidur. Kubelai rambutnya. Hangat. Namun aku tahu ini hanya sementara. Ini semua hanya mimpi. Dan aku tak ingin terbangun dari mimpi indah ini.

_"Gin. ."_

Terdengar suara menggema dari dalam diriku. "I, ibu? A, apa waktunya sudah habis?"

_"Tidak, Gin. Ibu hanya ingin memperingatkanmu. Semua ini bukan kenyataan. Jadi jangan terbawa suasana disini dan ingatlah, tempatmu bukan disini. Kau tak boleh lari dari kenyataan bahwa kau telah tiada. Sebelum waktumu terlambat."_

"Iya, bu. Aku tahu. Kalau Rangiku disini hanya cerminan dari ingatanku di masa lalu. Dia hanya boneka.", aku kembali menatapnya. Menatap seorang boneka.

_"Baiklah. Ibu pergi dulu. Kalau kau ingin mengatakan permohonan berikutnya panggil saja ibu. Okey?"_

"Baik, bu."

Suara itu pun menghilang dari dalam diriku. Tak lama kemudian, Rangiku terbangun.

"Ah, maaf. Aku sembarangan saja tidur disini. Maaf."

Kulihat gurasan merah di wajahnya. Aah, dia bukan boneka. Dialah Rangiku yang selama ini kuingat.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau tak perlu mengerjakannya lagi.", langsung kutarik tangannya begitu dia ingin menyentuh peralatan masak itu lagi. "Kita jalan-jalan keluar saja ya? Disini membosankan."

Aku menuntunnya keluar rumah. Menyusuri jalan setapak kecil yang kami lewati tadi. Hingga sampai ke pinggiran sungai. Disana pemandangannya bisa dibilang benar-benar indah. Sungai jernih yang mengalir sendu dikelilingi bukit hijau dan bebatuan yang kokoh. Kuajak ia duduk di atas bebatuan di samping sungai tersebut.

"Rangiku, bagaimana pemandangannya?"

"Indah, tapi sedih. Tak ada banyak orang berpiknik disini seperti yang diceritakan ibuku."

"Benarkah?", aku tersenyum padanya. "Kupikir kita salah satunya yang berpiknik disini."

Kubuka plastik yang sedari tadi kujinjing. Kukeluarkan semua isinya. Ada beberapa makanan sederhana dan sebotol air putih. Lalu kubentangkan kain panjang sebagai alasnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah jadi kan?", kurentangkan kedua tanganku ke udara. "Sejuk sekalii! ! !"

Rangiku tertawa melihat tingkahku. Kuharap dia tak mengiraku seseorang yang dingin dan serius.

"Kau, yang membuat semua makanan ini?"

"I, iya sih. Kalau kamu nggak suka, enggak papa kok."

Rangiku langsung mencomot sebuah roti isi sayur. "Enaakk!"

"Huuff. Syukurlah. Kurasa kamu bakal sakit perut begitu memakannya. Hahahaa. . ."

Dan tanpa terasa hari-hari indah itu terus berlalu. Ibu bilang sih, berapa lama pun aku berada disana takkan merubah keadaanku sebenarnya. Aku masih terbujur kaku disana, di Karakura Town. Disini adalah dimensi berbeda. Bahkan aku dapat tinggal disini sampai kapan pun aku mau. Namun. . . Aku tak bisa. Aku tak mungkin terus menerus membohongi Rangiku kecil. Meskipun dia hanya seorang boneka.

Di hari itu, tak terasa 3 minggu aku berada disana. Mungkin aku harus kembali. Masih ada dua permohonanku yang belum dikabulkan. Kuajak dia ke pinggiran sungai itu lagi.

"Rangiku, kapan hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Aku tak pernah menghitung hari sampai saat aku bertemu denganmu."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika hari ulang tahunmu jatuh pada tanggal saat kita pertama kali bertemu?"

Rangiku menatapku dalam. "Iya, terima kasih."

"Rangiku. . . Maaf. Di hari ulang tahunmu mungkin aku takkan ada di sampingmu lagi.", kucoba melempar sebuah batu ke sungai.

"Ma, maksudmu apa Gin?"

"Mungkin aku sudah pergi jauh dari sini."

"A, aku tak mengerti. Kenapa kau tak disini lagi? Bukankah disini tempat tinggalmu? Bukankah aku temanmu?", matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Apa dia menganggap begitu seriusnya?

"Ahaha, aku bercanda. Aku hanya ingin bermain petak umpet denganmu saja.", kubawa ia ke dekat sebuah pohon. "Nah, tutup matamu di pohon ini dan hitung sampai 30. Lalu cari aku! Yah, asal jangan sampai tersesat sih."

Untuk ke sekian kalinya. Aku berbohong.

"Ooh! Main petak umpet ya? Baiklah! Tapi jangan bersembunyi di tempat yang susah ya! Oke. 1. . . 2. . . 3. . . 4. . ."

Aku segera berlari menjauhi tempat itu. "Ibu. . . Ibu. . . Apa aku boleh mengajukan permintaan keduaku sekarang?"

"8. . . 9. . . 10. . ."

"Ya. Apa permohonanmu, Gin?"

"13. . . 14. . . 15. . ."

"A, aku ingin ke masa depan. Masa depan yang akan aku lewati jika aku tidak mati saat itu."

"19. . . 20. . . 21. . ."

"Apa kau sudah berpamitan padanya? Kau tahu ia akan terluka, kan?"

"24. . . 25. . . 26. . ."

"Ya, aku sudah tahu dari awal. Pertemuan ini pada akhirnya akan berakhir seperti ini juga. Justru jika terlalu lama tinggal disini, dia akan semakin kehilangan. Karena itu, aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kado yang dapat ia buka pada hari ulang tahunnya nanti. Karena itu, cepat! Antarkan aku ke masa depan!"

Pintu besar itu pun terbuka. Kumenoleh sesaat kebelakang, ia masih menghitung. Dan saat membuka mata nanti, ia takkan menemukanku.

"Goodbye, Rangiku. . ."

Dan pintu itu pun tertutup dan tak akan pernah terbuka lagi.

". . .30!", gadis kecil itu membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

". . ."

"Gin?"

"I'll do anything to keep me close to you"  
"Oh close to you is the way i want to be"

x x x

Huaahh. . . Capek banget nulisnya. Tapi karena saya penggemar pairing ini, saya bela-belain dong. ^.^ Oh, iya. Lagu yang tadi saya cantumin tuh judulnya Close To Me dari TRIX. Kalo ada yang belum tau, coba denger deh sekali. Lagu jadul emang. Tapi saya suka bangettt!

Oh, iya. Makasih ya udah mau baca fanfic panjang sekaligus fanfic pertamanya Elsczh! Dan kalo mau, review dong!"


	2. My future: just a dream

Moshi-moshii… Kembali lagi ama Elsczh setelah berminggu-minggu lamanya! Yang abis nangis-nangis gaje gara-gara baca Bleach chapter 416… Tidakkk! Sungguh teganya Kubo-sensei menghancurkan skenariokuu? TT_TT. . .

Setelah baca chapter berikutnya dan sadar kalo Gin belom mati, baru deh mood lagi buat nulis. Heheheee… Sorry kalo misalnya banyak typo. Beritahu Elsczh dong, biar segera diperbaiki!

Selamat membaca! Selamat mereview!

.

**B L E A C H**

Disclaimer : Kubo-sensei

.

.

It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

.

**THAT BITTERNESS WAS A SWEETNESS**

By: sweet lemonade72

.

". . ."

"Gin, kenapa bengong begitu sih?"

"Hah?" aku tersentak kaget. Dimana aku ini? Rumah ini…

"Kalau kau nggak segera makan, nanti telat lho." Wanita di depanku melambaikan tangannya ke hadapanku. Dia… Rangiku?"

"Papppaaaa, kalau lama makannya, nanti Shiro telaaaat!" tiba-tiba ada anak kecil menarik-narik bajuku.

"Shiro-chan, tenang aja. Bentar lagi Papa bakal nganterin kamu ke sekolah baru Shiro."

_"Papa?"_ aku tambah kaget saja. Tunggu! Dia anakku? Memang rambut putihnya itu mirip denganku sih. _"Berarti, ini benar-benar di masa depan."_

Kuacak-acak rambut jabriknya. "Iya, iya. Papa udah selesai. Ayo kita pergi. Eh, tapi salam dulu sama mama." Kulirik Rangiku yang tersenyum padaku.

Setelah anak kecil bernama Shiro itu mencium tangan Rangiku, giliranku mengecup rambutnya. "Aku pergi dulu."

Kugandeng tangan Shiro dan menuntunnya ke luar. Yup! Ada sebuah mobil terparkir di depan rumahku. Mobil berwarna biru muda. Kurogoh kunci di sakuku dan kuhidupkan mobilnya. "Sekolah Shiro dimana sih? Papa pikun nih. Udah lupa."

"Papa jahat! Sekolah Shiro kan di TK seberang jalan situ. Dekat perempatan," ia menggembungkan pipinya. Lucu sekali.

"Ooh… Yakk! Kita langsung kesana!" kutancap langsung gas dan mobil itu pun melaju kencang. Shiro segera menunjukkan jalan sehingga tak berapa lama kemudian kami pun tiba di sekolah.

TK Shino Academy…

Kutatap ke sekelilingku. Ramai. Anak-anak kecil berkeliaran sambil menarik-narik tangan orang tuanya. Ahh… Shiro juga pasti senang kalau dia kutemani begini. Tak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga walau hanya sehari,

"Ichimaru-san!"

Kumenoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilku tadi. "Kurosaki?"

"Hahaha! Lama tak berjumpa!" ia memukul bahuku seakan akan kita sudah lama berjumpa. "Lho? Ini anakmu?"

Ada seorang anak kecil di sampingnya. "Itu sepupumu, ya?" tanyaku balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Hahaha! Bisa saja kau, Ichimaru-san! Ini anakku dan Rukia, tau!" ia menunjuk Rukia yang men-death glare ke arahku. "Kau pikir umur kami berapa?"

"Sudahlah, Ichigo. Kalau wajah menggemaskan sepertiku pasti dikira masih remaja," Rukia melipat tangannya. Dasar, dari dulu tak pernah berubah. Si midget itu…

"Hei! Wajahmu itu bukan menggemaskan. Tapi 'menggenaskan'! Mana ada ibu-ibu 25 tahun secebol kau! Huahahahaa!"

"Hoi, Ichigo! Di depan orang banyak begini jangan gitu dong!" Rukia langsung blushing karena orang lain melirik ke arah mereka. "Dan, jangan panggil aku ibu-ibu! Gini-gini aku kan masih kuliah, tau!"

"Teng teng teng teng…"

"Eh, papa! Bunyi bel tuh! Shiro masuk kelas dulu yah," Shiro menarik-narik lengan bajuku sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah kelas. "Kalo telat nanti Shiro dimarahi."

"E,eh. Ya, Shiro masuk terus ke kelas. Papa balik ke kantor ya."

Shiro langsung berlari menjauh. Aku pun menghampiri Ichigo yang masih cekcok dengan Rukia. "Kalian masih seperti dulu. Selalu bertengkar. Pasangan heboh…"

Mereka langsung terdiam dan lirik-lirikan layaknya anak kecil. "Ehem! Sup itu pasti terasa hambar jika tak ada cabai dan merica, Ichimaru-san."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya?" sepertinya aku tak dapat mencerna kata-katanya. Ichigo yang merasa tersindir langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Yah, nanti kau sendiri akan mengert-"

"Papa! Anterin Hichigo ke dalam kelas! Hichigo takuut!"

"Ya, ampuun! Shiro aja berani, kok kamu kayak cewek gitu sih?"

"Ichigo, anterin Hichigo sana!" Rukia mendorong punggung Ichigo keras-keras sehingga mau tak mau Ichigo terpaksa menurut juga.

Dan hanya ada aku dan Rukia disana. Aku heran. Dulu ia sangat takut berada didekatku. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia bahkan tak mengkhawatirkan apa pun? Apa perang dulu sudah lama berakhir? Dimana Aizen? Dan berapa puluh tahun telah berlalu sejak peristiwa itu?

"Ichimaru-san…"

"Ya?"  
"Bagaimana dengan kabar Rangiku-san?" tiba-tiba Rukia tertunduk. "Kalau memang Rangiku-san masih sakit, biar Shiro-chan dititipkan padaku saja.

"Ra, Rangiku sakit?" aku langsung tersentak. "Kapan? Dan… Kenapa?"

Rukia langsung gelagapan. "Ah, maaf udah mengingatkanmu soal hal itu. Jadi Rangiku sekarang sudah sehat, ya?"

"Rukia… Kumohon, ceritakan apa yang selama ini terjadi," Rukia terlihat bingung. "Aku bahkan tak apa yang sedang terjadi di tengah keluargaku sendiri."

"Kenapa kau-"

"Aku mengalami gegar otak saat kecelakaan. Jadi… Selama Rangiku sakit, mungkin aku sedang di rumah sakit," ujarku berbohong.

"Ooohh..." Rukia merentangkan tangannya ke udara dan menunjuk ke arah bangku yang tak jauh dari situ. "Kita bicaranya disana saja, oke?"

Aku mengangguk. Cih, kalau aku yang biasanya mana mungkin mau duduk disampingnya. Tapi sepertinya di masa ini aku telah banyak berubah. Entahlah…

Kami pun duduk di atas bangku taman. Namun tentu saja aku menjaga jarak darinya.

"Rangiku-san… Ah, tidak. Dia sepertinya kelelahan. Sebab kau tak pulang selama beberapa hari ini. Karena itulah aku…"

"Kelelahan?" ujarku perlahan.

"Umm… Yah, begitulah," ia memandangku heran. "Kau benar-benar tak tahu hal itu? Katanya itu sudah cukup lama."

"Rukia, sudah berapa lama sejak perang Soul Society dengan Aizen berakhir?

"Aizen? Itu kan sudah lama sekali! Mungkin 100 tahun yang lalu? Memang kenapa?"

"Apa Aizen sudah mati?"

"Aku tak tahu," Rukia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. "Mungkin sekarang ia sudah berada di neraka?"

"Jadi kau masih percaya pada surga dan neraka, Rukia?" aku cuma tersenyum simpul.

"Tentu saja! Tak mungkin orang baik dan jahat sama di hadapan-Nya, kan? Soul Society bukanlah tempat terakhir bagi mereka."

"Begitu… Jadi setelah ini masih ada kehidupan lain, begitu yang kau maksud, kan?"

"Yahh, begitulah menurutku. Karena aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan Hisana nee-san suatu hari nanti," ia menatapku dengan senyum kecutnya.

Hening…

Aku dan dia terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Berusaha mencari jawaban sendiri akan suatu pertanyaan yang tak pernah terjawab. Sesekali kulihat ia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Dan juga meremas-remas tangannya. Kutahu dia tak merasa nyaman. Karena itu aku segera bangkit hendak meninggalkannya.

"Rukia, aku duluan."

"Tu-tunggu, Ichimaru-san!" ia menarik tanganku. "Aku… Aku ingin membantu Rangiku-san. Jadi…"

"Jadi?"

Ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas selampangannya dan menyodorkannya kepadaku. "Ini. Mungkin ini bisa membantu Rangiku-san agar cepat sembuh."

Kuambil kertas lusuh yang ia berikan kepadaku. Kertasnya sudah benar-benar kucek dan menguning. "Heh, apa ini? Resep obat?"

"Bukan! Itu resep masakan paling ampuh untuk menyembuhkan seorang wanita. Nanti di rumah dicoba, ya!" Ia langsung berlari tanpa mengucapkan pamit.

"Fiuhh… Jangan-jangan ini resep masakannya Orihime-chan? Rangiku kan paling suka masakannya. Dasar…"

Kubuka lembaran itu dan membacanya.

_Bahan: _

_ 2 cangkir 'kasih sayang'_

_ 300 gr 'ketulusan'_

_ 5 sdm 'kehangatan'_

_ ½ gelas takar 'kepercayaan'_

_ Cara membuat:_

_Tuangkan semua bahan dan aduk hingga merata. _

_Setelah itu, masukkan ke dalam oven. Tunggu selama 1 jam dengan penuh _

_ 'kesabaran'. Jangan biarkan 'keegoisan' melalaikanmu._

_ Karena kue ini akan gagal jika kau tidak memberinya 'perhatian'._

_Setelah 1 jam, angkat kuenya dengan penuh 'kehati-hatian'._

_Dan kue pun siap dihidangkan kepada seseorang yang kau 'cinta'._

Aku tersenyum tipis. Dan langsung beranjak kedalam mobilku.

* * *

"Aduuh… Papa lama kalii, sih? Shiro udah lapeerr!"

"I,iya. Sebentar lagi papa siap, kok. Gin! Sudah selesai belum?"

"Iyaa! Dikit lagi udah jadi kok!" aku berteriak dari dapur.

Yup! Hari ini aku akan mempraktekkan resep yang diberikan Rukia beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku memang tidak pandai memasak. Sangat! Tapi dengan memakai celemek ini sudah cukup untuk meyakinkan Shiro kalau aku bisa menjadi koki yang handal.

"Papaa! Kok papa gak pake topi tinggi kayak yang di tivi-tivi itu sih? Terus celemek yang Shiro mau itu yang putih dan berenda-renda! Kalau enggak, Shiro nggak mau makan masakan buatan papa!"

"Bener, nih?" aku menggodanya. "Tapi kue buatan papa jauh lebih enak dari yang ada di tivi lho!"

10 menit kemudian…

"Taraa! Kuenya udah jadi. Shiro harus jadi yang pertama mencicipinya. Nih… rasanya jauh lebih enak dari kue buatan mama!"

Shiro menatap kue itu dengan heran. "Ini kan brownies biasa yang sering mama buat! Gak kayak kue di tivi!"

"Hehee, coba dulu dong."

Rangiku dan Shiro langsung mencicipinya. "Enakkk!"

"Gin, kau pakai resep apa sih?"

"Umm, Cuma pake resep dari Kurosaki kok,"ujarku seraya mengusap mulut Shiro yang sudah berlumuran cokelat. "Plus tambahan ramuan rahasia!"

"Oh, iya. Ulang tahun Shiro kan seminggu lagi, jadi sekalian saja."

"Eh, emang papa nggak mau beliin kue lagi pas Shiro ulang tahun nanti?" Shiro langsung pasang muka cemberut. "Pelit!"

"Bukannya nggak mau, tapi papa nggak bisa. Besok papa udah dimutasi ke luar kota, jadi dirayakannya hari ini saja ya," kukecup keningnya. Ia kelihatan hampir menangis.

Ah, benar! Rasanya masih ada beberapa lilin di laci waktu itu. Aku langsung berlari ke kamar dan mengambil 6 buah lilin. Lalu kuletakkan di atas brownies yang sebelumnya sudah kualaskan krim.

"Naah, kue ultahnya udah siap!"

"Hmm, gak beda jauh lah dengan kue ultah beneran," ujar Rangiku sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Sugoi! Sugoi!" Shiro langsung bertepuk tangan. "Sekarang Shiro mau langsung tiup lilinnyaaaa!"

"Eh, tunggu! Sebelum tiup lilinnya, Shiro ucapkan apa permintaan Shiro dulu!"

"Umm… Shiro mau papa ama mama selalu bikin makanan enak di rumah! Terus papa nggak telat jemput Shiro lagi!" Shiro langsung ceplas-ceplos menggebu-gebu.

"Kalau aku… Kita bisa selalu kumpul seperti ini selamanya," bisik Rangiku lirih.

"Terus giliran papaaa!"

"Hmm, papa cuma ingin satu permohonan buat yang terakhir kalinya…"

.

.

.

.

_._

"_Apakah kau mendengarnya, ibu?"_

- to be continued -

* * *

Buat para reviewers… TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YA! (_ _)

Kalian sangat sangat membantu Elsczh dalam mengetik, yah, berhubung pengejaan author bener-bener parah! Semoga saja nilai Bahasa Indonesia Elsczh ada perbaikan berkat review senpai-senpai yang sangat berarti. ^_^

Maaf kalo ceritanya gak bagus. Saya masih baru disini (padahal udah punya akun ffn sejak 2 bulan lalu!), jadi kurang bisa nyusun plot dengan sempurna. Plus update yang sangat lelet disebabkan kekurangan mood dan ide.

Once again, RnR pliz! ! !


End file.
